Go Away FR
by sjchambe
Summary: Hermione sait que Lucius Malfoy ne peut pas l'aimer, mais elle est toujours prise dans une liaison avec lui. Elle examine leur relation d'un an, se demandant comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cette situation, après avoir essayé de rompre une fois pour toutes. Une histoire de comment ils se sont réunis, et ce qui se passe quand ils se séparent. Post-war.


Voici le premier chapitre de Go away, écrit par Nautical Paramour qui m'a gentiment donné la permission pour que je puisse la traduire. J'ai adoré cette que je l'ai lue, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'ai mis le lien de son histoire sous mon profile.

Ce premier chapitre se passe au temps présent et ensuite les chapitres suivants couvriront l'année précédent avant de voir comment nous sommes arrivés à ce point. Et ensuite, les derniers chapitres diront où ils iront après ce point. L'auteure et moi espérons que ce chapitre sera suffisant pour qu'il vous pique de l'intérêt.

Bonne lecture

Juin 2000

La lumière du soleil venant de sa fenêtre fut ce qui causa le battement des paupières d'Hermione. Elle s'étira langoureusement, sentant la douleur agréable de la nuit précédente qui faisait son chemin à travers ses muscles. Le sentiment de ses muscles étirés lui fit revenir la mémoire.

Roulant sur le côté, Hermione ouvrit complètement ses yeux bruns, s'habituant à la dureté de la lumière avant de se concentrer sur son compagnon de lit. Cheveux blonds blancs ébouriffés avec des pommettes saillantes, une mâchoire et un nez grec, parfaitement droits. Son visage avait l'air complètement détendu pendant son sommeil, n'ayant pas sa dureté stoïque habituelle.

Elle laissa ses yeux traîner sur sa poitrine nue, ses poils dorés décorant ses pectoraux. Il avait des abdominaux surprenamment définis pour un homme de son âge, mais pas en forme de tablette de chocolat que certaines filles pourraient se pâmer. Pourtant, il avait l'air fort et totalement confiant de son corps.

Un bras était suspendu au-dessus de l'oreiller et l'autre pendait mollement contre le lit, à la recherche de la femme qui l'entourait auparavant. Il avait l'air vide.

Ce qui était en-dessous de sa taille était couvert vaguement par un drap de coton blanc, mais Hermione était très familière avec ce qui était caché à la vue. La pensée de cela la fit rougir.

Il était vraiment agréable à regarder, mais pendant qu'elle restait éveillée dans sa chambre, à regarder son amant dormir paisiblement, Hermione commença à ressentir de la colère à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait promis que cette _chose_ avec Lucius Malfoy allait s'arrêter, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle se retrouvait à se donner à lui encore et encore.

Elle était dégoûtée de se trouver liée par ses caprices, son emploi du temps, sa vie. Malgré tous ses mots, ses promesses, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Son cœur se brisait et tout était de sa faute parce qu'elle se mettait constamment à l'échec. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait ramené Lucius chez elle après la fête du ministère. Il fallait que tout s'arrête avant qu'elle ne soit si brisée qu'elle ne serait plus Hermione Granger, juste une copie vide et amère de la fille brillante qu'elle était autrefois.

Comment pouvait-elle être si idiote de s'être abandonné à lui de nouveau ?

 _La soirée précédente_

Hermione en était venue à s'indigner du parcours continuel des réceptions du ministère qui étaient devenues une porte tournante de l'élite mise en spectacle afin de prouver à quel point ils étaient bons et combien ils se souciaient d'aider les orphelins de guerre ou les vétérans.

Elle connaissait la vérité. Aucune de ces personnes ne se souciait vraiment si un orphelinat avait été construit ou si les gens allaient en thérapie pour faire face à leurs blessures mentales qui persistaient encore. Ils ne se souciaient juste que de boire et de socialiser, et d'exhiber leurs robes de soirée qui ont probablement coûté plus cher que le don qu'ils allaient faire ce soir-là. Elle détestait être présentée comme une héroïne de guerre, de la même manière que Ron et Harry.

Elle ne le prit jamais aussi bien pris que les garçons. Les journaux avaient toujours été un peu plus cruels envers sa vie sociale.

Pourtant, elle s'habillait avec une robe d'un rouge Gryffondor, la crinière de ses cheveux de lion arrangée astucieusement en un chignon pour retirer la personnalité enflammée qu'elle possédait. Elle buvait du champagne et dansait avec des sorciers plus âgés qui avaient mauvaise haleine et laissaient leurs mains errer. Elle évitait ses _amis_ et restait juste assez pour que ce soit socialement acceptable.

Pendant un temps, son sauvetage de ces événements était de se sortir en douce sur les balcons avec Lucius, recevant des baisers et des caresses en cachette, et buvant des bouteilles entières de champagne volé, se saoulant et trébuchant dans son appartement pour se joindre à un abandon glorieux.

Mais, il s'était montré avec sa magnifique épouse à son bras, elle étant le contraire physique d'Hermione. Elle était grande et avait des courbes dans tous les bons endroits, comme le diraient les garçons, avec de longs cheveux blonds et un visage classique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de porter des robes ornées d'un ruché astucieusement arrangé pour dissimuler son manque de décolleté.

Les Malfoy firent leurs entrés dans la pièce ensemble, la grande main de Lucius reposant sur le bas du dos de son épouse, la guidant dans la pièce avec un sourire parfait sur son visage. Hermione détesta le goût amer dans sa bouche quand elle vit sa main s'égarer plus bas que ce qui était publiquement acceptable.

S'éloignant de cette vision, de son amant, elle fit son chemin vers le bar. Normalement, à ces soirées, elle buvait du champagne, mais ce soir, elle avait besoin d'un peu plus, et elle commanda un whisky pur-feu. Elle en but la moitié d'un trait, essayant de ne pas grimacer à la brûlure pendant que le liquide glissait dans sa gorge.

Pendant un moment, Hermione se mêla à ses collègues, comptant les minutes qui restaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse quitter cet atroce endroit. C'était trop pénible de le voir avec elle, surtout quand ils avaient l'air si parfaits, quand ils avaient l'air d'être faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle détesta voir les deux rire avec le ministre.

S'extrayant d'une conversation très unilatérale avec Padma Patil, Hermione décida qu'elle s'en fichait si son absence était notée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se soumettre à ça. Fouillant dans le vestiaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un cri quand quelqu'un l'empoigna, pressant de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Son attaquant pas-si-mystérieux cessa le baiser. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ces lèvres. "Pensais-tu vraiment que tu allais partir sans même me dire bonjour?" La voix de Lucius était suave, comme de la soie qui glissait sur son corps nu.

Elle essaya de reculer d'un pas. "Je pensais que tu semblais plutôt préoccupé. Je ne pensais pas que tu réalisais même que j'étais là." Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air jalouse et elle se détestait pour ça. "Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je rentrais chez moi."

Il parsema son cou de haut en bas de baisers, une grande main à l'intérieur de sa robe, lui palpant la poitrine, la palme de sa main pressée contre son mamelon dur. "Emmène-moi avec toi?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et Hermione put sentir son sourire quand elle gémit. Il savait exactement combien il l'affectait. "Aussi charmante que tu sois dans cette robe, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as en dessous."

Dégageant la tête, Hermione essaya désespérément de se souvenir de la femme blonde dans l'autre pièce. "Lucius, tu m'as promis ... Et Narcissa?" Elle devrait maintenant savoir que ses promesses étaient toutes les mêmes. Vides.

Mais alors il se pressa complètement contre elle, et elle put sentir sa queue douloureuse contre son ventre, et ses inquiétudes fondirent dans une brume lubrique de whisky pur-feu. "Narcissa ne peut pas savoir." Dit-il définitivement. "On y va?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'elle devait dire non, mais elle se retrouva un peu essoufflée et lui dit oui. Elle pouvait sentir son urgence à travers le transplanage jusqu'à son appartement. Il était aussi désespéré qu'elle l'était de se mettre nu sous les draps.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans sa chambre éclairée par la lune, et elle tirait sur la bande qui les tenait soigneusement ses cheveux comme sa nuque. Sauvagement, elle l'agrippa par ses cheveux, forçant ses lèvres contre elle, pressant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Puis il les repoussa et ils tombèrent, tombant sur son lit, et il couvrit son corps avec le sien, son corps bougeant comme le prédateur qu'il était. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin derrière son corps pour défaire la fermeture éclaire de sa robe moulante, et Hermione se détacha du tissu soyeux, le laissant en tas sur le sol, et la laissant nue à l'exception de sa culotte couleur chair en dentelle.

Le regard dans ses yeux gris lui rappela pourquoi elle faisait ça, encore et encore. Il avait toujours l'air si ébahi par elle, comme si ses paroles étaient momentanément volées.

Il surmonta son choc assez rapidement, sa bouche retombant sur un sein, léchant son mamelon avec sa langue et alternant avec des suçons durs qui la laissèrent mouillée entre les jambes et se cambrant pour en avoir plus. L'autre main pinça le mamelon négligé, la faisant gémir. Ses doigts travaillèrent rapidement sur les boutons qui maintenaient ses robes de soirée, voulant qu'il soit aussi nu qu'elle.

Au moment où il embrassa son ventre jusqu'à son sexe, Hermione était certaine qu'elle était trempée à travers sa culotte, et elle siffla quand il les tira le long de ses jambes. Sa langue ne fut pas hésitante quand il chercha son clitoris, seulement confiante, confiant qu'il pouvait jouer de son corps et la faire chanter. Deux longs doigts entrèrent dans son intimité, la pénétrant et la poussant à crier.

Et sachant qu'il l'aimait cela autant qu'elle. Peu de temps après, elle vint autour de ses doigts, ses hanches tremblant alors qu'il la suçait entre ses lèvres, l'amenant aux vagues de l'orgasme.

Elle regarda d'un air étourdi alors qu'il se léchait les doigts, gémissant à son goût, avant de pousser ses propres caleçons sur ses jambes pâles et fortes. C'était une autre chose qu'elle trouvait totalement attirante à propos de lui. Son assurance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, sans crainte du rejet. Et peut-être la vue de son membre fière saillant de son corps, de boucles dorées et élancées entourant la base.

Il lui saisit l'une de ses jambes, poussant son genou vers sa poitrine et plaçant son membre à son entrée. Il hésita une seconde, lui donnant la chance de décliner, avant de s'enfoncer pleinement en elle, gémissant à la sensation d'être complètement entouré par sa chatte.

Hermione l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser pendant qu'elle s'adaptait à sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il commença à aller et venir en elle. Puis, elle dut se retirer du baiser pour chanter ses éloges au ciel, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle avait l'air, gémissant pour Lucius Malfoy. "Oui" Hurla-t-elle, encore et encore, alors qu'il la pénétra exactement comme il le fallait.

Lucius parsema son visage et son cou de baisers, entrecoupés d'éloges sur elle.

"Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te regarder dans cette robe sanglante"

"Je voulais te prendre devant tout le ministère."

"Merlin, peux-tu ressentir ce que tu me fais?"

Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de lui puis jouit, une lumière blanche clignotante derrière ses yeux, et il s'effondra contre elle, en gémissant son nom contre son oreille quand il rependit sa semence à l'intérieur d'elle.

Quand ils se furent rétablis, il baissa doucement la jambe, se retirant de l'intérieur d'elle et s'extirpant de son corps. Il s'allongea sur le côté, lui tirant la tête pour la retourner. Il avança, plantant un baiser négligé sur ses lèvres, leur langue se rejoignant dans une danse paresseuse. Hermione gémit, sentant son désir pour lui augmenter de nouveau trop vite.

Elle se retira avant que les choses puisses dégénérées. _Comme si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà_ , pensa-t-elle, son amertume s'insinua dans son esprit.

Lucius lui donna un sourire paresseux, avant de tirer son corps contre lui, de sorte qu'elle soit blottie contre lui. Sa tête était nichée sous la sienne sur l'oreiller, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille ne lui accordant pas un pouce pour s'éloigner. Ses pieds étaient entrelacés avec les siens.

Hermione pouvait entendre ses profondes respirations et savait que Lucius avait sombré dans le sommeil. Peu après, ses propres yeux se fermèrent.

 _Retour au présent_

Comme s'il sentait ses yeux sur son corps, les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent, faisant lentement clignoter le sommeil de ses yeux gris ardoise. Il lui fit un demi-sourire prudent, comme s'il sentait la tourmente dans ses yeux. "Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix rauque, rocailleuse à cause du sommeil.

Hermione détestait le frisson excité qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de sa voix, détestant son traître corps. Puis elle se souvint de ses paroles de la veille, du fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit à Narcissa ...

"S'il te plaît, va-t'en." Lui dit Hermione, sa voix vacillant sous la pression de ses larmes. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle ne voulait pas éclater en sanglots. "Laisse-moi tranquille, ce serait apprécié de ma part."

Cela attira l'attention de Lucius et il se redressa immédiatement. "Hermione, je ne comprends pas." Il essaya de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux, mais elle s'éloigna comme si sa main brûlait.

"C'est trop dur, je ne peux plus faire ça Lucius, je ne veux même pas te regarder." Elle s'assit aussi, tirant le drap autour de ses seins nus, se couvrant de sa vue. "Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi."

"Mais, Hermione, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi." dit-il, pas habitué à ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait dans tout ce qu'il désirait. Il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir avec de jolis mots et des promesses, mais à ce stade, ses jeux ne marcheraient pas sur elle.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses cils quand elle ferma les yeux, de grosses gouttelettes salées coulant sur ses joues. "Je sais que tu tiens à moi, Lucius, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. N'essaie même pas de me dire que tu aimes non plus ... Tu ne vois pas que c'est injuste envers moi?" Elle a mis sa mâchoire, sa détermination à se renforcer. "Ce n'est pas juste non plus pour Narcissa." Bien que les sentiments de la femme blonde froide étaient la moindres de ses soucis.

Lucius laissa échapper un souffle d'air à travers ses narines, comme pour se calmer. "Tu sais que Narcissa ne signifie rien dire pour moi, Hermione, tu signifies tellement plus pour moi qu'elle ne pourra jamais." Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pensait quand il la regarda, sa maîtresse née-moldue. Ne pourrait-il jamais se soucier assez d'elle pour lui donner la vie dont elle avait besoin?

"Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne tiens pas assez à moi pour rompre avec elle." Accusa Hermione. "Il ne te suffit pas de me dire que tu tiens à moi, je ne veux pas de tes paroles vides, Lucius." Dit-elle fortement, laissant déborder tout son ressentiment refoulé.

Hermione essuya désespérément ses larmes, détestant qu'elle soit si faible devant lui, mais incapable de s'arrêter. Elle essaya de regarder impassiblement alors qu'il se levait lentement du lit, son corps nu complètement révélé à ses yeux alors qu'il se redressait, essayant clairement de lui donner le temps de l'interpeller.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement couvert une fois de plus, il la regarda, la douleur dans ses yeux, et Hermione pensa que c'était peut-être la première vraie émotion qu'elle avait vue de la part de l'homme sournois. "Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Hermione?"

"Oui, je pense que mon monde serait beaucoup mieux sans toi." Dit-elle de manière résolue, ne voulant pas s'effondrer dans ses bras. "S'il te plaît, va-t'en."

Lucius hocha la tête de nouveau, avant de se retourner et de quitter sa chambre. Elle ne le conduit pas à la sortie, il était assez familier son appartement qu'il connaissait le chemin de la porte. Une fois qu'elle entendit la fermeture du loquet, elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots.

Revenant contre ses oreillers, son corps fut secoué de sanglots alors qu'elle agrippait l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi, se détestant d'aimer son odeur.

Plusieurs heures après son départ, ses larmes avaient séché mais elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit, même si la texture gluante entre ses jambes la dégoûtait. Elle s'étendit là, regardant le soleil se déplacer lentement à travers la pièce, prenant un moment pour se révéler dans la chaleur qu'elle procurait.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la façon dont elle avait permis que ça devienne si atroce. Comment diable s'était-elle permise de se faire assimiler dans sa toile, et s'est-elle laissé assimiler à maintes reprises? Comment s'était-elle laissée influencer par lui, sa présence?

Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Hermione Granger pour qu'elle soit rendue comme cela?


End file.
